


Nightmares Of The Past Or Future

by Timekeeper_Fandom



Series: The Vault Of Assorted OC Fics [5]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timekeeper_Fandom/pseuds/Timekeeper_Fandom
Summary: Faron has begun having strange nightmares and refuses to seek help about them. Kohga becomes overprotective, Sooga gets annoyed, and Astor gets curious about what the dreams could mean.The average life of someone who got taken in by an evil rebellion just because their reincarnation spot had malice in it.The Hyrule Warriors: Age Of Calamity AU where Faron is taken in by the Yiga after awakening from his reincarnation. Also, my Instagram includes my idea of unmasked Kohga and Sooga, so feel free to check that out.
Series: The Vault Of Assorted OC Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nightmares Of The Past Or Future

_Fire._

_Black and Pink fire._

_That wasn't normal. What was going on?_

_Faron opened his eyes, freezing in horror as he saw the ruins of a village surround him. Choruses of screams and cries, prayers to Hylia, and the occasional swear at whatever was causing this chaos. He felt dread swirl in his gut as he tried to reach for his sword, only grasping at the air of where his sheathed weaponry should be. He kept pacing around, turning, and constantly surveying the damage. He was unarmed and stuck in a ruined village being attacked by something with malicious intent. Black and Pink fire erupted from one of the houses near him, causing him to let out a guttural scream in agony and fear as the inferno began to devour his arm. His voice. His voice was laced with malice, and all-around evil, topped with his original sickly sweet chipperness that so many had complimented him on before. He collapsed onto his knees, grasping his arm as the pain dwindled, along with the fire as it began to die down to lowly embers. It was then he saw his hands._

_His prosthesis was gone, two fleshy hands staring back at him. Only thing; they were not hands. They were gauntlets of malice, crooked and jagged claws as a crude substitute for fingers, shaking as the fire was absorbed into the malice. Faron felt terror coil in his whole body, shaking madly as he stood, glancing at the broken windows, freezing as his reflection shown back._

_His hair had lost its ponytail; flowing freely and much longer, nearly down to his thighs in length. It's flat, even texture became ragged; hair becoming fluffy and pointed at parts. His eyes were black, red pupils staring back at his reflection of which he hated so. pink and black markings covered his face, tiger stripes painting his cheeks and nose, and the Yiga symbol ingrained into his forehead. He froze, trembling, as he stumbled back, glancing at his claws again._

_He only turned around when he heard the trample of horse hooves and the sickening crunch of a spear stabbing directly into his chest, ripping through flesh and bone, stabbing directly into his heart. The pain ripped through his entire body, a burning sensation filling his chest as his eyes widened while light engulfed him._

_Everything hurt._

_Why was he a monster?_

_It was after this thought that he woke up._

**[------------------------------------------------------]**

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

**[------------------------------------------------------]**

Faron gasped, clutching his chest his flesh hand as the burning pain ripped through his heart, the cold sweat we awoke in creating an unbearable sensation in his entire body. His numb of a right arm pushed against the pillows, weakly trying to support himself as he tried to steady his ragged breathing. The cold air of the Gerudo Desert that leaked into his room did naught, the searing burn in his chest forcing his body to warm up to unbearable standards. He shoved his comforter off, stumbling out of bed and into the hallway, wavering towards the bathroom. He felt the eyes of the few awoken Yiga members pierce him, the blademaster guards, and the occasional footsoldier that decided to stay up late. He stumbled into the bathroom, locking the door and collapsing against the sink, splashing himself with cool water, trying to get the burning pain out of his chest. He didn't dare glance up at his reflection, his fear of looking like that monster from his nightmare.

The knock at the door was what scared him out of his stupor, wearily reaching over and unlocking it.

His only surprise was to see Kohga at the other end of the door, arms crossed and a look mixed of anger and concern across his face.

"What the hell happened to you?!" He snapped, obviously tired and annoyed, jabbing a finger directly into Faron's chest, causing the taller redhead to wince in pain. "It's 3 in the damn morning! Why are you running around and frightening the guards?" Faron tiled his head, confused, as he coughed, his burning pain and cold sweat making him feel ill.

"Wh-What the hell do you mean?" Faron stuttered, rubbing his eyes which would no doubt have bags at the end of this. He coughed again, clutching his chest with his only hand.

"The guards think that you were a ghost! Some kind of monster!" Kohga retorted, once again jabbing a finger into the redhead's chest, causing him to cough in pain, collapsing onto his knees. "Whoa! What the hell happened to you?"

"N-Nightmare. A- _cough_ -really bad one..." The taller male coughed, wearily glancing up at the Yiga Clan leader. "I-I just... I'm sorry- It's stupid, and I didn't mean to scare them-"

"Faron," Kohga ordered, causing the redhead to glance up. The Yiga Clan leader had knelt next to the injured male, glancing over his face with a mix of concern and annoyance. "Good lord, you look like Astor." Faron snickered, clutching his stomach as he felt another coughing fit ensue. "Yea, I think you're definitely sick. I'll have Sooga or Astor figure out what's wrong with you." Kohga groaned, getting up and crossing his arms, looking away in annoyance. Faron chuckled, pulling himself up, coughing slightly. Kohga hurried off to go and find one of the two he mentioned, leaving Faron alone. The redhead smiled, knowing that he meant well, but Kohga's narcissism often blocked his ways of showing that he did care for his friends. His smile faded as he felt his body turned, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

The scar that crossed over his chest, directly over his heart, made his stomach drop, and his eyes widen.

_...It was just a nightmare..._

_...right?..._

**[------------------------------------------------------]**

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

**[------------------------------------------------------]**

Faron bundled up into his comforter as the morning sun peeked over into his window. Sooga simply untied the curtains, allowing them to block the annoying rays of light from entering the redhead's room.

"You're a lifesaver, Sooga," Faron grumbled, wearily peeking his head out of his blanket nest. Sooga nodded, returning to his post at the foot of his bed, where he had slid a chair and watched over him that night, to make sure that nothing else befell him. "You could at least say something, you silent idiot..."

"What is there to say? You got sick from overworking yourself. You're burnt out." Sooga replied, his red eyes glancing over at the sick Gerudo. Faron responded by kindly giving the Yiga warrior the bird, causing the ebony-haired male to chuckle. "That's not wise to say to someone who's taking care of you."

"Just because I woke up in a Cave of Malice Crystals doesn't mean that I'm some goddamn vessel or puppet from the calamity." Faron retorted, reminiscing on how the Yiga took him in. "Now, whenever I get a damn papercut, Kohga sends you to watch after me like a toddler."

"Actually, it was Astor that insisted I watch over you, much to Master Kohga's annoyance," Sooga replied calmly, causing Faron to groan. Of _course,_ Ganon's lapdog would want to protect him. To Faron, it seemed that Astor viewed him as a form of Ganon- which he wasn't. Just because he had one X and one Y chromosome doesn't mean he was an omen of death.

"Tell Astor to shove it when he insists on protecting me again, then," Faron grumbled, blocking his eyes with his arm. "Everyone treats me like a damn curse because what? I have a Y chromosome?! That's just sexist." Sooga chuckled, listening to Faron's rant of Gerudo genetics. "Like, what if Ganon was a woman? Would every Gerudo woman be treated as an outcast, then?!"

"That would be nearly the entire population, Faron."

"You get my point, though! It's sexist! Just cause I am a guy doesn't mean that I'm gonna destroy Hyrule!"

"It has been something that has been going on for centuries. You cannot blame genetics."

"Yes, I can. Now shut up and lemme nap. I barely got any sleep last night."

Sooga smiled, getting up and ruffling the redhead's hair, chuckling when the grumpy Geruod promptly hissed at him. The ebony-haired Yiga quickly left, prompting to stand Guard outside, not wanting to defy Kohga's orders, yet respecting Faron's privacy. The redhead grumbled, curling up into his bundle of blankets and drifting off into the void of sleep, the only thing keeping him tethered to thinking was the dull, throbbing pain on the scar that cut across his chest, over his heart.

**[------------------------------------------------------]**

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

**[------------------------------------------------------]**

_Fire._

_Black and Pink fire._

_That wasn't normal._

_It's happening again._

_The ruined village, claws of malice._

_His goddamn eyes of darkness._

_The throbbing pain in his heart._

_He began to take note of his surroundings. It was a desert village, sand burning and hissing beneath his malice-coated feet, now claws that dug into the yellow powder. The village was built into the cliffs, raised platforms, and buildings collapsing as the inferno around him ate away at their supports. People screamed and cried out, swearing at the monster Faron was. The monster he is._

_He just felt numb. Numb and empty._

_He hated this. Himself. The monster he was._

_He was snapped out of his support as he felt a sharp pain impale his shoulder, causing him to roar out in the hoarse voice that he knew wasn't his. He whirled around, seeing a dagger dug directly into his shoulderblade, dark maroon blood already spurting from the wound, dripping down like a crimson waterfall. A shaking warrior stood next to him, stumbling backward, obviously injured. Blood dripped from his forehead in a clean gash, and bruises and dust-covered his outfit. Faron felt a rage he didn't understand fill his entire being, as he grasped the handle of the small knife and ripping out of his own flesh, his blood coating the metal with a sickening red._

_Faron could hear the screams from his victims, as his body acted, slicing and ripping anything that moved. He tried to scream, to stop, to try to halt his rampage. To do something. He felt the tears stream down his face as his body didn't stop; Malice claws grabbing the nearest weapon, a knight's claymore, and tearing apart the guards of the village._

_The sickening crunches and slicing coming from his victims never ceased. He tried to close his eyes, cover his ears, to block out the sounds, the sight. It failed. It was a nightmare, of course, he couldn't do anything, but only watch as his monstrous self murdered any humanoid creature that moved. He continued onward, deeper into the village, slaying and butchering the people there. Guards, Bystanders, and Prisoners, anyone. If it moved, and it screamed, he killed it. The deeper into the village stronghold, he got, the more people seemed to be there. That meant more victims, more butchering, and the more Faron loathed himself._

_It was then he entered the stronghold's center. An outside ring with a deep pit in the center._

_Oh no._

_This wasn't a village._

_No. no no no no._

_Please don't-_

_This isn't- No-_

_Wait- Stop-_

_A hooded figure stood at the rim of the circle, defended by a mortally wounded soldier, two blades with a swirled handle that connected the blade to the hilt. A robed figure hunched over in the sand, clutching a broken artifact._

_No- Please stop-_

_Sooga screamed for Faron to stop, drawing his swords and wavering, stumbling onto his knees, a massive gash on his side spurting blood. Kohga quivered behind his bodyguard, eyes widened in terror. His curly brown hair was loose and out of his normal bun, the red-dyed strips showing obvious dust and dirt stuck in it, along with the cuts and dust that covered any exposed skin. Sooga was the same, his mask broken completely on the sandy floor, his scar glistening against his pale skin. The ebony-haired male had many more wounds, obviously protecting Kohga from the brunt of Faron's rampage. Astor glanced over, his normally dead eyes wide in a mix of awe and terror as he stumbled backward; clutching his Hallow Orb, which was obviously broken with the massive rift on the glass core that rendered it's normally comforting red glow naught._

_Sooga screamed for Faron to stop as the Gerudo began to stumble forward, bloody grip tightening onto his claymore. Kohga whimpered that he and Sooga should run, ordering him that they had to go. It was too dangerous, he was too weak, etc, etc. Sooga huffed, stumbling back onto his feet and ready to battle. Faron could feel his face contort into an evil smile, a manic face mutilated into a grin of malice._

_Faron felt himself go numb as his monstrous self charged ahead, slicing the blademaster into two. The corpse of Sooga collapsing into the sand, blood staining the earth red._

_Faron screamed for himself to stop as he approached Kohga and Astor, feeling the freezing impact of tears drip down his face as he tried to grab himself, to stop him, to end the rampage. He felt himself let out a choked sob as the claymore slashed Kohga and dug into his chest, his scream cutting off into a gargled whimper, then ending as the corpse beneath him went limp, while the monster Faron was ripped the weaponry out._

_Faron felt his voice give out as the Claymore slashed into the prophet, digging directly into his neck and cutting into his chest, right where the heart was._

_The sickening crunch that followed as the Claymore was ripped out of Astor's body forced Faron into silence, his quiet sobs the only noise he heard._

_This was- no-_

_I'm sorry-_

_Why-_

_No-_

_...I'm a monster..._

**[------------------------------------------------------]**

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

**[------------------------------------------------------]**

Faron felt his eyes wearily open as a strong hand shook his shoulder, his eyes blurred with a mix of tiredness and tears. His eyes hazily focused on the figure as he rolled over onto his side, trying to see who awoke him from his torture. It wasn't one figure. It was three. The worst people he could have seen after that dream. Sooga, Kohga, and Astor.

"Faron? Are you alright? Sooga said he heard crying and he saw you curled up and sobbing your eyes out!" Kohga asked, his eyes wide with worry as he pushed past Sooga, grabbing Faron by his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "You were muttering apologies, saying you were a monster- just being weird!" Faron just looked down at his shaking hand, his caramel skin paling with a mix of cold and fear. Kohga shook the Gerudo again, trying to get a reaction of some kind. "Hey! Cmon! What happened?!"

"...fine.." Faron muttered, not meeting eye contact with the Yiga Leader. His multi-colored eyes dulled, losing the bright shine that accompanied them so often. the dull, throbbing pain in his chest returned, spreading to every scar that coated his tired body.

"Faron, you are not fine. Whatever is wrong is obviously affecting your mental health," Sooga added, his face showing a minor expression of concern for the Gerudo male. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing, I'm fine," Faron lied, his body refusing to stop shaking. His eyes refused to meet his friends' gazes, feeling his eyes tearing up. He didn't want to burden them. It was just a nightmare. Plus, what would they think of him when he told them that he murdered the entire Yiga Clan? It was only a dream, but still; The things they would most likely do to him sent chills up the redhead's spine. "J-Just a bad dream, nothing serious." Astor perked up, eyes widening slightly with curiosity.

"A dream, you say?" The prophet muttered, crossing his arms and thinking. Kohga groaned in annoyance, rubbing his temples as the seer began to mutter to himself.

"Ignore him. He had to come along since we were just in a meeting." The Yiga Leader apologized, annoyance plastered across his face. "As if he didn't have anything better to do..."

"No, I might be able to help." Astor replied, crossing his arms. His Hallow orb floated next to him, glowing with a strangely comforting red light. "I'm a prophet, and of course, being a seer means having lucid dreams and nightmares."

"Where are you going with this, Seer?" Sooga asked, confused, while Astor hushed him and continued on with his ramble.

"From my research, many people belive dreams are either visions from a past life- or a glimpse into your future." Astor replied, making Faron's stomach drop. "You could either be having glimpses into a past life or a memory you have lost, or a glimpse into the future."

"That... actually sounds pretty cool." Kohga muttered, his eyes going wide. Sooga grumbled, crossing his arms and sighing. Astor smirked, probably enjoying Kohga's attempt at a compliment, "What did you dream about then?! If was in the future, maybe we can see if we won!"

"I- wait- hold on-" Faron sputtered, immeadely snapping back to reality after zoning out due to Astor's theory. "How do we know it's some future glimpse or past thing- or anything important at all?! It could just be a nightmare?!" Astor's eyes widened at the term "nightmare". Faron felt his stomach drop again.

"If it's a nightmare, that leads us to more likely being a future vision. But it also adds another idea." He muttered, crossing his arms and sighing. "It could be your worst fear, what you are afraid of happening." Faron gulped, flashing back to screams he heard in his dream, shivering. "So, what did you dream off? Your worst fear?" Faron was silent.

"...Yes..." He responded quietly.

"What was your worst fear, then?" Kohga asked curiously.

Silence.

"...Losing all of you." The redhead replied. "To the Calamity."

"What makes you think we'll die to the calamity? We work for it!" Kohga laughed, shaking Faron's shoulders with a chuckle.

"Indeed. It seems that you are just paranoid for our safety." Sooga theorized, crossing his arms with a huff.

"If that is the case, need not to worry. When the Calamity does arrive, we'll be sure to stay safe." Astor added, giving the redhead a rare smile.

Faron nodded, guilt filling his heart. He had lied.

_It's not the Calamity I'm worried losing you all too._

_I'm worried about losing you all to whatever monster I became in that dream._

_I'm scared of myself, and what I may do to you all._

What if that dream was a dream of the future?

He watched the others leave his room, all returning to their previous meeting. Faron muttered a quiet prayer, hoping that it wasn't a future glimpse.


End file.
